ricottas_five_princesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Siegfree Arden
Is introduced as a varsity slash genius in the series. He was one of the Ricotta's Five Princes spesifically the Fire Prince. He was describe as a lazy rugged or masungit. But despite this descriptions he was sometimes shown with incedible cheerfullness and would always joke around with Heaven. Appearance Fire is usually seen sporting a lazy look and his complex features are visibly shown when he is either happy or sad.He possesses brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather skinny with a muscular build, and his attire usually consists of different kinds of highclass suitssuch as his red varsity jacket (which Heaven says he feels like he's showing all the people that he is the captain on the basketball team), and plain pants (usually jeans). He has been shown on a few occasions to be topless, and on one occasion, has even been shown wearinghis pyjamas. When Fire attempts to smile (which rarely happens), he is usually seen with a killer grin. This would always make the girls noses bleed. This speaks to his lack of social skills (due to his laziness, rugg (kasungitan) and lack of social life) .When fighting, Fire appears to have a different look. Aside from his rare comedic entrances (usually as a relief from an intense situation), he is usually very calm and actually quite aware. His eyes are alert and he seems in control of his emotions. Personality Initially, Fire was nothing more than a lazy and uncaring student whose only friend seemed to be the four other Prince. His lack of social skills prevents him from socializing with other people. As he once said. "I will only accept friends who treats me normally.. not like some Prince." As the story unfolds it is shown that fire has a dense personality due to the incapability of realizing his true feelings for Ice. He also has a childish side to him which is shown in his conversations towards Heaven. Background Fire grew up with usally no parents (due to their work), however his brother Flame Arden was the founder and leader of the HellFlames fraternity. He often went to talk some sense out of him and got punched or beat up in return. When he was young, his brother often called him out to go with him to gang fights, resulting in his strong fighting ability. Fire was typically a loner at school until first grade when Heaven decided to talk to him. Heaven noticed that Fire was always alone and one day offered to go home together. Fire immediately tells him to not stand behind him and get lost, leaving him Heaven bewildered. Fire is walking through a bad part of the neighborhood and says that its too dangerous for Heaven to follow him. Heaven refuses to leave and Fire reluctantly complies. He follows Fire to the HellFlames headquarters where they met with his brother Flame. Fire is greeted by the other members warmly but is greeted by his brother with a kick when he delivers a cd he wanted, much to Heaven's shock. Fire says that this is why Heaven shouldn't stand behind him, but Heaven merely smiles and says he's okay with it. Fire comments that Heaven is really stubborn. Some of the the HellFlames member offer for the two of them to accompany the fraternity to a party, and the both of them eagerly accept. However, the 'party' is actually gang fight. To Heaven's immense surprise, Fire also partakes in the fight and easily beats up men twice as large as himself. Fire spots Heave about to be attacked by a man with a baton and fends him off. He yells at Heaven, "Like I said, don't stand in the back! It's hard to protect you, moron!" Heaven notes that Fire looks truly happy when fighting. Afterwards, Heaven is told by Flame to stick by Fire because "even though he's like that, he probably wants a friend." The next day Fire heads towards the HellFlames headquarters again and is stopped by Heave who says that if he wants to fight, then he'll be his opponent. He beats Heaven without hesitation but despite that Heaven still was able to stand. "Like i said beat the hell out of me if you want but i'm not leaving you." Heaven says to Fire. Fire finally stopped and walked away. Heaven chased after him tasking why he stopped. "Fine if you want so badly to be my friend that be it. but on one condition. Dont stand in my back.. Rather walk with me." Heaven smiles and runs toward Fire. Fire also has a younger brother and sister namely Pepper and Mint whos name he finds wierd due to the habit of his mother of naming. At the first chapter it is shown that Fire is abbused by Pepper because he was threatened if not to wake up will be punnished. Despite the mischief and troubles the twins costs him he still loves them deeply.